fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tony/@comment-28776531-20160101214944
Gravity Falls is an American animated television series created by Alex Hirsch, and produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel and Disney XD. The first episode aired as a sneak preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially started on June 29, 2012. Later, on March 12, 2013, the show was renewed for a second season at the annual Disney upfront. The series was officially renewed for a second season on July 29, 2013, just four days before the season 1 finale, "Gideon Rises," premiered. The series premiered new episodes on Disney XD as of spring 2014, along with Wander Over Yonder. However, starting on season 2, new episodes aired on Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" premiered originally on Disney Channel. On August 2013, during a reddit AMA, Alex Hirsch confirmed that he originally expected the show to be three seasons long (one season for every month of the summer). Although, Hirsch thought that may be too many and instead considered it to be only two seasons and a possible movie. However, on November 20, 2015 he announced that the second season is the final season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The series consisted of 40 episodes. Plot Main article: Episode guide Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they spend the summer with their great uncle in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, in the Disney Channel animated comedy "Gravity Falls." Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel's huckster great uncle, also known as Stan Pines, enlists the siblings' help in running the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap he owns that overcharges unsuspecting customers. Although Dipper and Mabel quickly discover the Mystery Shack itself is a hoax, they sense there is something strange about their new town and together they begin to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls. Thrust into their new summer home, the fish-out-of-water twins try to adapt to their weird surroundings, especially Grunkle Stan, whose insatiable appetite for money drives him to spin every opportunity into a financial advantage. While Dipper grumbles about the prospect of the same boring routine of working at Grunkle Stan's hokey shop, his extremely optimistic sister seizes the chance to seek out an epic summer romance. However, summer becomes much more interesting for the siblings after Dipper inadvertently uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls. Before long, Dipper begins noticing the town's idiosyncrasies, and with the book in tow and his enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil, he sets out to investigate the town's secrets. Trapped together in the small isolated town, the siblings quickly realize they need each other to battle the imminent mysteries lurking in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan guards his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Voice cast Main characters of Gravity Falls The main characters of Gravity Falls. (L-R) Soos, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Wendy. Main cast Jason Ritter as Dipper Kristen Schaal as Mabel Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos Linda Cardellini as Wendy J.K. Simmons as Ford Recurring cast Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest Matt Chapman as Abuelita Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan Frank Welker as Gompers Grey DeLisle as additional voices Jessica DiCicco as Tambry John DiMaggio as Manly Dan Carl Faruolo as Grenda Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland Will Forte as Tyler Cutebiker Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher and Old Man McGucket Scott Menville as Nate T.J. Miller as Robbie Valentino Michael Rianda as Lee and Thompson Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful Niki Yang as Candy Chiu Guest stars Gravity Falls Logo Promotional art. Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger James Adomian as additional voices Stuart Allen as Young Stan Mariah Amundsen as Mariah Diedrich Bader as Dundgren Lance Bass as a Sev'ral Timez member Eric Bauza as additional voices Jillian Bell as Melody Jeff Bennett as Summerween Trickster Blake Bertrand as Mummy Kid Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish Kurt Braunohler as additional voices Corey Burton as Lawyer Kimberly Brooks as additional voices Frank Caliendo as Sergei Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz Jennifer Cody as additional voices Coolio as Wax Coolio Jim Cummings as the Pirate Lilliputtian Greg Ellis as Wax William Shakespeare Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest Will Friedle as Reginald Mckenna Grace as additional voices Mark Hamill as Mysterious Old Man A. Smith Harrison as Dipper with deep voice Carter Hastings as additional voices Ariel Hirsch as Pacifica's friend Nicolas Isler as Nicolas Ken Jenkins as Pa Ghost Mikey Kelley as "Dancy Pants Revolution" game announcer Larry King as Wax Larry King Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear John O'Hurley as a Knight Lilliputtian Genesis Ochoa as Young Tambry Nick Offerman as Agent Powers John Oliver as Wax Sherlock Holmes Patton Oswalt as Franz Chris Parnell as additional voices Andrew Pifko as additional voices John Roberts as Xyler Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin Joshua Rush as Soldier Kid Daryl Sabara as Unnamed rich son Horatio Sanz as additional voices Paul Scheer as Gary Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan Jacob Shinder as additional voices Tara Strong as Sue and additional voices Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen Neil deGrasse Tyson as "smart Waddles" Conrad Vernon as Tate McGucket Amory Watterson as Young Wendy April Winchell as Ma Ghost Dave Wittenberg as Lolph Chris Wylde as additional voices "Weird Al" Yankovic as Probabilitor the Annoying Chelsea Peretti as Darlene Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein Staff and credits Production Cast alex ariel photobooth The real-life Dipper and Mabel Pines. Alex Hirsch has stated that the main characters of Gravity Falls are based on himself and his twin sister, Ariel. The series, created, directed and executive-produced by 2007 California Institute of the Arts (CalArts) graduate Alex Hirsch (Fish Hooks, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), is a production of Disney Television Animation. Set in the Pacific Northwest woods, the animated series features supernatural elements of adventure and mystery, inspired by the real-life summer trips shared by Hirsch and his twin sister while visiting relatives as kids. "Mabel is going to be one of the breakout characters of the show. I really owe it to my sister and her many quirks. When we were growing up, my sister was obsessed with the boy band ’N Sync. She even broke her toe jumping up and down during one of their concerts. So, we did a show about a boy band, and of course, I had to get Lance Bass to do the voice of the singer. I had my sister fly down to meet him. She also always wanted to have a pet pig when we were kids, so I gave Mabel a pet pig on the show and she can live vicariously through her. She owes me big!" The town of Gravity Falls was inspired by various towns and national parks Alex Hirsch in which has spent time, particularly Boring, Oregon. As Hirsch has commented, "We passed a sign for Boring, Oregon. We never went there, but I was positively enchanted with the idea that there was a town called Boring, Gravity Falls is partially from what I imagine Boring might be like. Or maybe the opposite of Boring, Oregon, would be Gravity Falls." Merchandise During the 2014 New York Toys Fair, Jazwares revealed that they were getting ready to release an entire line of Gravity Falls toys beginning in Fall 2014. Including: plush toys, figures, a radio controlled Mystery Cart, and a Mystery Book Investigation Kit Book. Also revealed at the fair were Halloween costumes by the manufacturer, Disguise. A set of books were released on July 22nd and October 7th, 2014. On June 10, 2014 at the E3 2014 press conference, it was confirmed that a Gravity Falls-themed power discs will launch with Disney Infinity 2.0 at launch. References in other media Gravity Falls was referenced on MAD, an animated series from Cartoon Network. In Men in Black to the Future-Pokemon of Interest, episode 10 of the show's third season, the segment entitled Pokemon of Interest begins with one character telling another that he knows every line from every episode of Gravity Falls, adding that it is a show on Disney and that it's "pretty good...whatever." He then proceeds to explain that their mission involves interacting with a secret computer program the government uses to track its citizens. Images of individuals being tracked by the program include several Gravity Falls characters and a bulletin board containing images of Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan, and Soos with the words "Gravity Falls" appears in the background. In "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Comic Issue #5, a pony named "Maybelle" appears in Rarity's nightmares. Alex Hirsch joked about suing Lauren Faust, (an old friend) on Twitter. On AwesomenessTv in the song "I'm Pinterested" sung by Audrey Whitby and Gracie Dzienny, Audrey is wearing a Dipper Pines hat. She wears it through the whole song. In an episode of the popular animated web series Eddsworld titled 'Fun Dead," a girl resembling Mabel Pines appears in a few frames for a television advertisement for the fictional theme park Asdfland. In the subsequent episode, "PowerEdd"; Edd flies into a child's recently cleaned bedroom, thus wrecking it. A trucker hat resembling Dipper's can be seen in the background. The animator of the episode, Kried is also subscribed to The Mystery of Gravity Falls' official YouTube channel. During the television series, Rick and Morty, the episode "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", when Rick opens up several transdimensional portals to escape alternate versions of Ricks, a souvenir mug from the Mystery Shack and notepad float out of a portal. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Stan's mug and notepad are sucked into the universe portal. In the episode of "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez," a depiction of Bill Cipher appears on a computer monitor. When one of the reviewers of the comedic Animorphs review blog Cinnamon Bunzuh! review for the second "Alternamorphs" book wonders how Cassie dies, she inserts a screenshot from Tourist Trapped of Dipper twitching his eye. The other reviewer responds "I think that may be the only sane reaction." During Jon Stewart's interview with Elisabeth Moss, Moss asks Stewart if he watches cartoons. Stewart, mocking embarrassed, denies, "even though they're totally interesting, and Gravity Falls has all these incredible plotlines." According to Kristen Schaal (who is one of Stewart's "correspondents,") Jon Stewart has a dog named Dipper. During a Nostalgia Critic review of the 1987 film The Monster Squad, the Critic pulls out Journal 3 in order to defeat "the face of reality," a monster made up of overdue bills and payments. Dipper and Mabel make a cameo appearance in Comic Issue #41 of Batman Eternal. Interestingly, Mabel has six fingers on her left hand. On the cover of issue #4 of Howard the Duck, the magic book in the foreground has the gold six fingered hand and Bill Cipher. It was drawn by the same artist, Joe Quinones, who inserted Dipper and Mabel in Batman Eternal. Additionally in issue #6 a man who looks like Soos is seen about to fight Howard the Duck at a gas station. He has an exclamation point on his shirt instead of a question mark. Bill Cipher makes a cameo in the Music Video of Skrillex and Diplo's song "Where Are Ü Now" featuring Justin Bieber. He is shown as a mural on a wall Reception Critical reception Alex Hirsch a day in the life of Animation Magazine featured Alex Hirsch's daily life. The series has received near universal acclaim. It currently holds a 8.5 rating on TV.com, and 8.9 rating from over 7,774 users on IMDb.com. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to kids, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "..gently twisted, with some Disneyfied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Gravity Falls, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Mabel Pines. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the show to Cartoon Network's animated program Regular Show and Disney Channel's animated program Phineas and Ferb, hailing Gravity Falls as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". The eleventh episode of season two, "Not What He Seems," was featured on A.V. Club's Best Television Episodes of 2015 so far along with episodes of Game of Thrones, Community and Adventure Time as well as others. Awards and nominations Award Category Nominee Result Source 40th Annual Annie Awards Production Design in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production for "Tourist Trapped" Ian Worrel Nominated 20 Voice Acting in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production for Mabel Pines Kristen Schaal Won 2021 2nd Annual PAAFTJ Awards Best Animated Series Gravity Falls N/A 22 PromaxBDA 2013 Promotion, Marketing and Design Awards Marketing Presentation - Print or Specialty for Disney Channel's Gravity Falls Affiliate Mailer Disney and ESPN Media Networks Won 23 2013 Teen Choice Awards Choice TV: Animated Show Gravity Falls Nominated 24 41st Annual Annie Awards Best Animated TV/Broadcast Production For Children's Audience Gravity Falls Nominated 25 Directing in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production for "Gideon Rises" John Aoshima Nominated 25 Storyboarding in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production for "Gideon Rises" Alonso Ramos-Ramirez Nominated 25 61st Golden Reel Awards Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue, and ADR Animation in Television for "Gideon Rises" Gravity Falls Nominated 26 2014 Kids Choice Awards Favorite Animated Animal Sidekick Waddles Nominated 27 3rd Annual BTVA Awards Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical for Mabel Pines Kristen Schaal Won 28 Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Comedy/Musical for Wendy Linda Cardellini Nominated 28 2014 Teen Choice Awards Choice TV: Animated Show Gravity Falls Nominated 29 66th Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation Ian Worrel Won 42nd Annual Annie Awards Best Animated TV/Broadcast Production For Children's Audience Gravity Falls Won 30 Outstanding Achievement, Directing in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production Rob Renzetti Nominated Outstanding Achievement, Storyboarding in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production Luke Weber, Alonso Ramirez Ramos, Neil Graf, and Steve Heneveld Nominated 4th Annual BTVA Voice Acting Awards Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical for Grunkle Stan Alex Hirsch Nominated 31 Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Comedy/Musical for Tambry Jessica DiCicco Nominated Best Male Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Comedy/Musical for Blind Ivan Peter Serafinowicz Nominated Best Female Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Comedy/Musical for Giffany Jessica DiCicco Nominated Best Vocal Ensemble in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical Gravity Falls Nominated BAFTA Children's Awards 2015 BAFTA Children's International in 2015 Gravity Falls production team Won 32 Trivia Unlike recent Disney Channel and Disney XD cartoons, such as Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Wander Over Yonder, Gravity Falls does not have two episodes in one 30 minute time slot, but uses the entire 30 minute time slot for one episode. Additionally, rather than starting with an opening theme, Gravity Falls starts with a cold open, similar to Disney Channel's live action shows and older Disney Channel cartoons. Dipper and Mabel are based on the show's creator, Alex Hirsch, and his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. The first episode was available as a free HD/SD download off the US iTunes Store for a limited time. Gravity Falls is animated in Korea by Digital eMation, Inc., Rough Draft Studios Korea Co., Ltd, and Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. The reason why some characters have four fingers and others have five was an aesthetic choice. In the character designing phase it was decided some characters simply looked better with five fingers over four. Michael Rianda has stated that for various reasons they should have kept it consistent, so the audience should just pretend everyone has five fingers. In the early promotional material of Dipper's postcard home has a few strands of Joe Pitt's real hair. Disney had originally planned for an eight month long hiatus in between "Summerween" and "Boss Mabel", instead of the four month long one it had. The backgrounds are all painted in Adobe Photoshop. According to Alex Hirsch, Dipper and Mabel will be returning home at the end of the series. A typical Gravity Falls script is 45 pages with action single-spaced, and dialogue double-spaced, which is about 15 pages per act. A typical half-hour show is usually three acts. See also Gravity Falls: International Versions Gravity Falls: Broadcast List Gravity Falls special events List of promotional trailers